What We Don't Get to See
by fructoselollipop
Summary: First chapter in a series of smut!fics. ChandlerMonica.
1. Something About London

**Series:** What We Don't Get to See

**Title:** There's Something About London

**Author:** Kerry Ann (thecenterlane OR ohsobulletproof Chandler/Monica

**Rating:** NC-17 for SEXY SEX

**Summary:** What we didn't see in London.

**Disclaimer:** Didn't happen. Not mine. Don't sue.

**Feedback:** Feedback is like sex: always satisfying when you get some, but its awkward when it sucks. I'm not partial to flames. Please keep them to a minimum.

**Notes:** Hi. I'm very nervous about this. This is my first foray into this fandom AND paring which is a double whammy. I really love C/M but since the show pretty much feeds my addiction, its hard to write/find good fiction about them. But I couldn't just _not_ write about these two, so I decided to do a series of smutfics since what happens between the sheets with Chandler and Monica is pretty much the only thing we _don't_ get to see. All that to say that this one is their first time together. I know it's a bit short and that's partly because its pretty much PWP, and partly because this is my first time writing them and if I suck, well then at least I didn't put you guys through 30 pages of crap. Not to mention I really didn't feel up to writing about all seven times they had sex that first night. Anyway, enjoy and depending on your response you may get more from me. I kinda want to write "What Would Have Happened" if they hadn't been interrupted all those other times in London (like in the wine cellar or on the plane; come on, you know that would have been interesting). Wah, I'm rambling now. ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door snapped closed behind Joey, Monica re-emerged shyly from beneath the blanket.

"That was close," she whispered, a strand of hair fluttering down across her face.

It struck Chandler how beautiful she was in that moment. She was right. This wasn't weird at all. He smiled and reached up to brush her hair out of her face, but before he knew it her lips were on his again, kissing furiously. Chandler lent a moment to reconsider what he was doing - she was so very drunk, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and pulled her close to him, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth in earnest.

He laid her back gently and he felt himself shiver involuntarily at the feeling of her naked flesh pressed against his. He tore his lips away from hers and allowed them to trail down her neck to her shoulder, kissing all along the way. When he reached the crook of her neck, he was seized with sudden inspiration and he gave her a gentle nibble on a patch of flesh he particularly liked.

The effect of what he had done was both immediate and obvious she gasped and pulled away only slightly, her eyes wild with lust as she threw a calculating look his way. "You're good at this," she whispered, her voice low and seductive.

For a moment Chandler entertained the idea of saying that he had actually never done that before, but decided against it - mainly because Monica had just grabbed his hips and pulled them forcefully atop hers, grinding hard. It took every once of willpower he possessed to control the urge to fuck her into the mattress right then and there, recalling to mind the advice she had given him less than a year ago - though in quite a different situation. "Take your time. Hit them all."

He smiled inwardly at himself as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. With his free hand, he let it roam over her flawless skin, pausing over a breast here or brushing her thigh there. He could feel her shiver beneath him and that only fueled his desire to please her completely. His fingers danced up her torso and found a breast, where he applied just the right amount of pressure.

"God," she whispered, arching her back to his touch.

Chandler smiled against her skin and slowly slid down her body, leaving wet kisses all down her neck and collarbone. He moved his lips over to her other breast and closed his mouth over it, his tongue brushing over the nipple, teasing it between his teeth.

A loud moan escaped her this time, her nails digging into his back. She pressed her whole body against his, her head thrown back with pleasure. "Chandler, please," she whispered through clenched teeth.

He allowed himself to run his tongue across her nipple again before pulling away. He spared only a moment to admire the way her naked body looked beneath him, but another moan from her snapped him out of it.

"Wait a second," he said suddenly, looking around the mussed up covers. "Where's the condom?"

"I think it's the itchy thing in back," Monica replied a little breathlessly, propping herself up on one elbow and pulling it out from underneath her.

Chandler took it from her and ripped it open. He was about to slide it on when Monica grabbed his hand.

"Let me do it," she murmured, her eyes locked onto his.

A shiver ran down his spine when she said that, and he allowed it to be taken from his hand.

With an expert hand, Monica gripped the condom by the edges and rolled it onto Chandler's erection, making him shudder with desire. She ran her hand down his length, enjoying his reactions to her touch. She tilted her lips up to his ear and whispered, "Now fuck me."

At those words, Chandler was very surprised he didn't lose it. He shuddered visibly again, but otherwise maintained his composure. He crawled on top of her once more and pressed his lips against hers, whispering into them, "Oh trust me, I will." With that he rocked his hips forward and Monica's reaction told him he had hit the right spot.

"Oh god," she moaned again, her hands clutching the sheet around her. "You _are _good at this."

Chandler allowed himself a grin, but presently focused on the task at hand. He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in again, this time a little bit harder, relishing the gasp of pleasure that escaped Monica. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tilting her chest upwards and he used the leverage to capture a nipple between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over it, and at the same moment pushed deep inside her, his own body betraying how much he himself was enjoying this. With his free hand, he gripped her hip, thrusting harder now.

But Monica still had some tricks up her sleeve. She waited until he was all the way inside and then she clenched her muscles tight around him, grinding hard. Chandler, who was not expecting that in the slightest, emitted a loud groan and could feel his muscles go weak at the feeling the clench had produced. In response, he thrust has hard as he could in her and she had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Almost," she whispered, biting her lip. "So close."

Chandler didn't feel as though he could hold out much longer, but he wanted to climax with her so he took the knowledge he had learned to push her over the edge. He leaned down and found the slightly reddened patch of skin and began sucking on it, while at the same time giving a few quick thrusts.

It worked. Monica's muscles shuddered around him, which was enough to get him there as well. He held himself up as he came and rolled off of her when he finished, his breath coming quickly in his chest.

For a long moment the two of them lay in silence, not wanting to ruin the afterglow. Chandler pulled off the condom lazily and threw it in the trashcan next to the bed, before rolling over and gazing at the woman next to him.

Monica glanced at him, an air of shyness still hanging about her, her chest heaving.

"I think the word I'm looking for here is 'wow,'" Chandler said and he smiled.

"Likewise," she replied, relaxing a little.

There was a brief moment there, in which they both said nothing and simply looked into each other's eyes, but Chandler once again broke the silence. "Well," he said, sitting up. "I think I'm gonna shower."

"Can I join you?" Monica asked, her eyes wild and hungry.

Chandler's eyebrows shot up, but his shocked expression soon melted into a knowing smile. "You bet."


	2. What Could Have Been: The Wine Cellar

**Series:** What We Don't Get to See

**Title:** What Could Have Been: The Wine Cellar

**Author:** Kerry Ann (thecenterlane OR ohsobulletproof (livejournal); slashxmoose (deviantart); FructoseLollipop Chandler/Monica

**Rating:** NC-17 for SEXY SEX

**Summary:** What could have happened had they managed to get the wine cellar to themselves.

**Disclaimer:** Didn't happen. Not mine. Don't sue.

**Feedback:** Feedback is like sex: always satisfying when you get some, but its awkward when it sucks. I'm not partial to flames. Please keep them to a minimum.

**Notes: **So here's part two of my C/M porn series! I know this didn't actually happen in the canon, but isn't it nice to imagine? Besides writing normal porn gets boring. You have to throw kinks in there sometimes. Anyway, I've gotten a few requests and I promise I'll write them as I get to them, so if you have any ideas throw them my way. Coming next, plane!sex! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler paced the small wine cellar nervously. While he waited for Monica he had done a thorough inspection of the room and found it an ideal place for the getaway they were seeking. It was poorly lit and was filed with tall wine racks which cast dark shadows everywhere. There was even a rickety old chair (which was probably used to stand on when trying to reach the bottles at the top of the racks) that could be jammed up under the door handle, ensuring they weren't walked in on. The floor was cement which would be rather uncomfortable but if he laid his jacket out it would soften it up a little.

Suddenly the doorknob turned and Chandler's heart skipped a beat as Monica slipped inside, a mischievous grin gracing her features. Her eyes locked on his and never left his face as they moved closer together.

"Here we are," he said softly. She was within arm's length.

"Here we are," she agreed.

And then they were kissing again, and oh how sweet it was. Their lips met in furious passion, and they held each other tight, each relishing the feel of the other's body against their own.

Monica's mouth opened slightly and Chandler took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside, flicking over hers with vigor.

After several moments they broke away, still clinging to each other desperately.

"I missed this," Monica whispered against his lips.

"Mon, its only been twelve hours," Chandler replied, an eyebrow cocked.

Monica blushed slightly, something that looked rather becoming on her. "Twelve long hours. I don't know why we've never done this before."

Chandler couldn't help but smile. "I know." He slid a hand up her back and found the zipper on her dress, tugging at it impatiently. "We don't have much time."

"Then lets make the most of it," Monica whispered again, her breath tickling his ear which caused him to shiver with desire. She shrugged her shoulders and the straps of her dress fell off them. She offered a lustful smile and turned her back on Chandler. "Unzip me?"

"Just one moment," Chandler replied, his voice a little shaky. He went to the door, and propped the chair against it, which effectively locked them in. Rather pleased with this outcome he turned and discovered that Monica must be excellent at getting her clothes off in a hurry, because she stood nude before him.

"I couldn't wait," she murmured.

Chandler swallowed hard, his eyes grazing over her skin hungrily, finally resting on her feet; she was still wearing her stilletos. "Wow," he said roughly. "I've never found women's shoes more attractive."

She smiled and took a step toward him, making sure her heels clicked on the cement floor. "Maybe I'll just leave them on then." She reached him and pulled on his belt buckle. "Your turn now."

He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. As he stripped, he marveled inwardly at how many layers he had managed to put on that morning. Jacket, vest, tie, button up shirt, undershirt, shoes, socks, pants, boxers. He kicked off the last of these hurriedly and pulled her towards him in a flash, his mouth on hers, kissing wildly.

When the want for air became a necessity, their lips parted again unsurely. As if with one mind, they sank to their knees, Chandler snatching up his discarded jacket and laying it out on the floor for her. As soon as he was finished, Monica laid herself across it, pulling him on top of her.

Chandler shuddered with desire, knowing that there was no time for foreplay this time around. He kissed her neck, all down her collarbone to her breast where he stopped and sucked on the nipple, while at the same time feeling around in his pants pocket for the condom he had placed there (just in case).

Monica whimpered softly, which Chandler couldn't help but find incredibly erotic. For a moment, he gave up his search for the condom and let his hand wander between her legs, brushing over her clitoris gently.

At this, she moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his hand, begging him silently to continue.

And he was only too happy to oblige. His tongue still swirling over her nipple, he teased her entrance a little further before sliding the tip of his finger inside. He held it there for a moment before pushing it in all the way to the knuckle, the noises coming from Monica spurring him on. He pumped his fingers in and out, all the while sucking gently on her breast.

Meanwhile, he snuck a hand back over to the pile of clothes and continued his blind search for the condom. When he finally found it, he closed his hand over it and at the same time withdrew his fingers from between Monica's legs. Somewhere above him, she gasped, "Tease."

Chandler moved his lips away from her breast and arranged his face in the most convincing pout that he could manage. "That's not fair. Its not technically teasing if I plan on finishing what I start." He sat back on his knees and tore open the condom, rolling it on without preamble.

When he resumed his position above her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her stilletos digging into his back. He moaned softly at this, the sensation not intense enough to be painful, but just enough to be pleasurable.

He slipped an arm around her shoulder and gripped her hip with his free hand. He found her entrance easily and hesitated there for the briefest of moments, but she pushed her hips upwards and then he was inside her.

Monica moaned and leaned her head back with pleasure, using the position of her feet to push Chandler's hips down on top of hers, forcing him deeper inside.

Chandler gasped, already feeling his muscles go weak. He rocked his hips forward, relishing the feeling of her warmth around him. He pulled back and paused, torturing himself mostly, before thrusting hard, his fingers digging into her hip. He smiled at her exposed neck and helped himself to a nibble, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him. He kissed her skin all the way up to her ear, matching his kisses with deep thrusts. When he found her earlobe he bit down on it gently, breathing hotly against her skin.

A whimper formed itself on Monica's lips, and in retaliation she ground her hips upward and clenched her muscles around him. "Two can play at that game," she murmured, squeezing his sides between her thighs.

But Chandler had no time to respond. He was already seeing stars behind his eyes, his mind numb from pleasurable sensation after pleasurable sensation. Presently, Monica's hands were poised at the base of his neck and she raked her nails down his skin until she reached the small of his back where her ankles were crossed. He moaned audibly at this, pushing his length as deep as he could. He knew he would come soon, but he didn't want to leave Monica hanging.

An idea formed itself in his head and soon his hand at her hip was wandering away, down to the juncture between her legs. He soon found what he was looking for and tickled her clitoris gently before rolling his hips forward again.

She certainly would have screamed then if she had not the sense to close her mouth over the nearest thing to it - which was Chandler's shoulder.

Something that was not quite pain flooded through him and without realizing it, he pushed into her, seed spilling from him in a rush. He could feel his energy draining as he came, but he sensed that she had not obtained her sweet release. His fingers danced over clit and he did the first thing he could think of. "Come for me, Monica," he whispered hotly into her ear.

And for the second time in twelve hours, Monica emitted a groan as her orgasm hit hard. She bit down hard on Chandler's shoulder as her muscles contracted and finally relaxed. She lay her head back against the cement floor, her breath coming in quick gasps, but a smile on her lips.

Chandler grinned at her and pulled out, rolling onto his back with a sigh. "I'm never gonna look at wine cellars the same way."

Monica chuckled and propped herself up on one elbow. "We should get back. They might miss us."

"I doubt it," Chandler replied, peeling off the condom and throwing it in a dark corner. "No one's paying attention to the bridesmaid and groomsman when the bride's locked herself in a bathroom."

"How long do you think she'll stay in there?" Monica asked, pulling her underwear on.

Chandler shrugged, following suit. "Hours probably." He glanced at her and caught her eye. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

Monica's sly smile had returned. "Oh, you know."


End file.
